M'hijo 2
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La adorable pareja Popoulos que estuvo viviendo en el Pilar de Kanon por una temporada a llegado al santuario para visitar al ex-general. Kanon huyó y dejó a Saga a merced de la pareja, que creen que él es Kanon... ¡y quieren casarlo con su hija! ¿Podrán los habitantes del Santuario sobrevivir a esta visita? ¿La Señora Popo querrá arreglar más casamientos?
1. La muerte llega al santuario

**M'hijo 2. La muerte llega al santuario**

 _Día 14 del mes de Athena. Quedan 16. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. La familia Popo y Danna son míos.

* * *

 **M'hijo 2. La muerte llega al santuario**

 **Santuario de Ares (Monte Baba, Bitola, República de Macedonia)**

Kanon esquivaba los golpes de la amazona pelinegra con la gracia digna de un caballero y una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Quédate quieto, Kanon.

― ¿Y dejar que me golpees? No lo… ―en ese momento lo sintió. El puño de Danna se estrelló contra su rostro para sorpresa de la muchacha.

― ¡Kanon! ¡Creí que lo esquivarías!

―La muerte llegó al Santuario ―murmuró Kanon.

― ¿Hades? ¿Thanatos? Deben estar de visita.

―No, es mucho peor ―dijo él. Tomó las manos de la amazona entre las suyas y susurró. ―Son los Señores Popo.

― ¿Has estado mirando demasiado DragonBall con mi hermano? ―preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

―Menos mal que estoy aquí.

―Kanon de verdad no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

 _Buena suerte, Saga_

* * *

 **Afueras del Santuario de Athena. (Atenas, Grecia)**

Una pareja mayor, acompañados de una joven bajaron del auto y le pagaron al conductor.

La mujer miró un mapa dibujado en una servilleta y regresó su vista hacia la entrada frente a ellos.

―Mira, viejo. Aquí es donde nos dijo Julián que vivía Kani ―gritó la mujer en el oído de su marido.

― ¿Mitéra, de verdad tenía que venir también? ―preguntó la joven a su madre mientras regresaba algunos cabellos de color miel a su coleta.

―Claro, M'hija. Tienes que conocer a tu futuro esposo.

La joven roló los ojos ante las insistencias de su madre y no dijo nada. Discutir no le serviría de mucho. Cuando Elena Popoulos se decidía por algo era necesario un milagro para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Elena avanzó hacia el primer templo, subiendo las escaleras como si fuera más joven que su hija. Su esposo subía detrás de ella, muchos escalones detrás, subiendo las valijas.

―Disculpen, no pueden pasar ―dijo Mu al ver a la comitiva en la entrada de su templo.

― ¡Ay! M'hijo, mírate.

Mu se vio atacado por las manos de la mujer que le tanteaban el estómago y los costados. Los dedos se le clavaban en las costillas.

 _Que buen momento para no haberme puesto la armadura_ , pensó.

―Estás muy flaco.

―Señora… ―llamó Mu sin mucho éxito.

La joven dejó las maletas en manos de su padre y corrió escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar a su madre.

― ¡Mitéra! Por favor ―dijo, alejando las manos ofensivas del cuerpo del caballero.

― ¿Maestro?

Mu miró hacia su derecha, donde Kiki observaba todo con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

― ¡Ay, pero que lindura! ―la mujer dejó a Mu y se lanzó contra el pequeño lemuriano, tomando sus mejillas entre sus dedos y apretujando al pobre niño.

― ¡Mitéra! Deja de torturar al niño.

Elena dejó ir las mejillas, ahora coloradas, de Kiki y se giró hacia Mu.

― ¿Y su madre?

―Su madre falleció cuando era pequeño, yo-

―Que padre tan responsable.

―No, Señora. Yo no soy…

―Quedarte con tu hijito aunque tu esposa ya no esté ―siguió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos e ignorando al caballero.

―Vieja, deja de inundar el lugar. A lo que vinimos ―dijo el hombre por fin llegando donde estaban los demás.

―Vinimos a ver a Kani.

Mu asintió despacio y estaba a punto de decir que Kanon no estaba cuando Saga apareció.

―Mu, necesito-

―Kani ―dijo la mujer lanzándose a abrazar al caballero que la miraba como si se tratara de un espectro de Hades saliendo en San Valentín. ―Que alegría verte, M'hijo.

―Señora yo no soy Kanon, soy su gemelo.

―Que chistes haces, Kani. Como si no fuera a reconocerte.

―Somos gemelos idénticos.

―Bromista ―dijo soltando al caballero y lanzando a su hija hacia Saga. ―Ella es mi hija, Phoebe. Recuerdas que te mandé la carta avisándote de la boda.

Saga frunció el ceño y recordó el comportamiento extraño de Kanon semanas antes. Como había empacado a las apuradas y se había ido a visitar a su novia. Recordaba el "buena suerte" de Kanon y maldijo a su gemelo.

―Lo siento, mitéra no sabe detenerse ―murmuró la chica en voz baja, dedicándole al caballero una sonrisa cansada y alejándose unos pasos.

―Otra vez tienes el cabello largo ―dijo el hombre que las acompañaba.

Saga recordaba la imagen de su hermano, gordo con un corte de cabello que lo hacía parecer un hongo, y tragó con dificultad. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

―Y tu también―le dijo a Mu que creía haberse desligado de todo. ―Estos muchachitos de ahora y sus cabellos desgreñados y largos. Que falta de respeto.

Mu frunció el ceño. Su cabello no era desgreñado, lo cuidaba mucho.

―Deja a los jóvenes ser jóvenes, viejo. Y será mejor que nos muestres nuestras habitaciones, Kani. Estamos muy cansados.

Saga no pudo hablar más porque la mujer empezó a subir con pasos vigorosos hasta el segundo templo.

 _Suertudo Aldebarán, no estará aquí por unas semanas._

Al llegar a géminis, Saga les mostró a vieja y viejo, cuyos nombres aún no sabía, a la habitación de Kanon.

―Señorita, si me sigue le mostraré su habitación ―dijo a la joven.

Agradecía que sus alumnos estuvieran con Aldebarán durante una semana visitando a sus padres biológicos en Alemania, sino no tendría habitación para la muchacha.

―Phoebe está bien… ¿tu nombre es Kanon?

―Soy Saga, su gemelo.

―No puedes llevarla a otro cuarto ―dijo vieja desde la puerta de su habitación. ―Es tu futura esposa M'hijo. Duerme contigo.

― ¡Mitéra!

La mirada que la mujer les dedicó no aceptaba réplica y Saga y Phoebe no tuvieron más opción que desaparecer en la habitación del gemelo.

Saga miró la cama y la cara sonrojada de la chica.

―Tu duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

―Gracias, y lo siento mucho.

―Tu madre…

―Elena.

―Elena, es muy…

― ¿Loca? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

―No iba a decir eso.

―Está bien. Ella está loca. Yo no me ofendo.

Saga le regresó la sonrisa y la dejó en la habitación para que se instalara. Avanzó por el pasillo, por gracia de Athena no cruzándose con Elena y su marido, y logró salir hasta las escaleras que llevaban a Cáncer.

 _Kanon_ , llamó vía cosmos, _regresa aquí y arregla esto._

 _Kanon no puede contestar ahora, Saga_. Le llegó la voz de Danna. _Se desmayó y no podemos despertarlo._

 _¿Se desmayó?_

 _Bueno, algo así. Tuve que dejarlo inconsciente, seguía balbuceando sobre la muerte en el santuario o algo así._

Saga suspiró. Claro que la muerte había llegado al santuario. En la forma de una pareja de lunáticos que ya una vez habían torturado a Kanon y que ahora iban a torturarlo a él.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

― _Cuantos padres jóvenes y responsables hay en este lugar._

― _Señora, nosotros no…_

― _Y todos muy guapos. Tengo que llamar a Gía para que sepa que le puedo conseguir esposo a su nieta._


	2. No hay salvación para nadie

**M'hijo 2. No hay salvación para nadie**

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. La familia Popo y los alumnos son míos.

Muchas gracias a todos los invitados por sus reviews. Y como lo pidieron, la continuación.

* * *

 **M'hijo 2. No hay salvación para nadie**

Seguro Kanon estaba exagerando y Saga era conocido por su locura. La pareja que los visitaba no podía ser tan mala. Parecían personas amables y, en el caso de la Señora Popoulos, muy maternal. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

 **Géminis**

―M'hija ―llamó Elena a su hija.

Phoebe movió sus ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo, a su madre.

― ¿Has visto a Kani?

―Tenía que hablar algo con el patriarca. Arriba de todo.

―Gracias.

Phobe vio con el ceño fruncido a su madre mientras la mujer se iba.

― ¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar? ―preguntó a la habitación vacía. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

No era como si ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto de todos modos.

* * *

 **Cáncer**

― ¡Pero mira este chiquero!

El grito femenino despertó a Máscara de su siesta, haciendo que se callera del sillón.

―Afrodita ya te dije que…

El caballero no terminó la frase al ver que el grito no había venido de su compañero (que siempre se quejaba del orden de su templo), sino de una mujer bajita de cabello negro surcado de gris que ya estaba recogiendo cosas del piso.

― ¡Pero M'hijo como puedes vivir entre la mugre!

―No es mugre, está ordenado ―se quejó el italiano mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Ordenado? No, no. Esto no es ordenado. Es una pocilga.

― ¡Deje eso! ―. El caballero arrancó una camisa sucia de las manos de la mujer y volvió a arrojarla al piso.

La mujer lo miró de tal manera que Máscara sintió escalofríos recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

―Te vas. Te me sales de aquí hasta que deje este lugar reluciente ―dijo la mujer empujando al caballero escaleras abajo.

El italiano no tuvo otra opción que dejarse echar de su propio templo por la mujer loca.

― Tonta regla de no dañar civiles inocentes ―masculló.

* * *

 **Leo**

―Marín, ¿has visto las galletas de chocolate? No las encuentro ―llegó el grito desde la cocina.

―Están en la alacena, Aioria.

―No, no están.

― ¿Buscaste bien?

―Sí.

―Si llego a ir y están ahí dormirás en la cama de León.

―No están.

Akir vio a la amazona hacer un gesto de exasperación con las manos y dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde el caballero de leo ya había pasado dos minutos buscando las galletas.

Segundos después estaban de regresó en la cocina. La pelirroja traía una bolsa de galletas en la mano.

―No las vi, lo juro.

Akir ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su taza de té. Le divertía mucho estar con su tío Aioria, sobre todo si la japonesa estaba de visita. Por alguna razón, el caballero se volvía medio lelo cuando ella estaba cerca. Akir concluyó que era lo que todos llaman amor.

― ¡Pero que lindo niño!

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a la mujer en la entrada del templo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía los ojos fijos en Akir.

― ¿Aioria? ―murmuró la amazona.

―Es la mujer que cree que Saga es Kanon o algo así.

―Se parece mucho a su papá ―dijo Elena moviendo sus ojos del niño al caballero y de regreso.

―No es mi hijo.

―La sangre no hace a los hijos, M'hijo.

―Pero es que solo lo estamos cuidando mientras Shaka medita.

―Eres muy responsable, cuidando al hijo de alguien más. Un padre excelente. M'hija tienes mucha suerte.

― ¿Verdad que sí? ―respondió la amazona. Se abrazó al brazo del caballero y le guiñó un ojo. ―Es un padre increíble.

―Ya lo creo. Bueno, los dejaré con su momento familiar, tengo que encontrar a Kani.

Una vez que la mujer salió del templo la amazona estalló en carcajadas.

― ¿Tenias que seguirle el juego?

―Era demasiado tentador.

* * *

 **Virgo**

Shaka sintió una perturbación en su templo. Era como si miles determitas del inframundo hubieran decidido ocupar su hogar.

La energía que contaminaba su aura tranquila era demasiado molesta, imposible de ignorar y Shaka abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada severa a medio centímetro de él.

―Tú eres el abandonador ―dijo la mujer con tono acusador.

Shaka parpadeó, no entendiendo nada.

― ¿Cómo puedes tener un hijo tan dulce y abandonarlo con alguien más? Viviendo tan cerca, además.

―Señora.

― ¡No me cambies el tema! Te levantas y vas a buscar a tu hijo o por la Señora Hestia que te voy a dar semejante reprimenda que no querrás volver a separarte de ese niño. ¡Anda! ¡Camina!

De alguna forma la mujer se las había arreglado para levantar al caballero y empujarlo escaleras abajo, como antes había hecho con el italiano.

― ¡No vuelvas hasta que tengas a tu hijo en brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro!

A Shaka no le quedó más opción que bajar hasta leo y pedirle a Aioria que le explicara qué acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Libra**

Dohko de libra estaba teniendo un buen día. Se había despertado antes que su despertador. Se sentía fresco como una lechuga y mejor de lo que se había sentido en siglos. Además, ese día recibía la visita de Shunrei y estaba más que emocionado.

No se esperaba encontrarse a una mujer en su cocina. Menos una que estuviera cocinando.

―Todos aquí están muy flaquitos ―dijo la mujer al chino.

Dohko la miró con sospecha, hasta que recordó a la loca que quería casar a Saga pensando que era Kanon. ¿Cómo había logrado pasar por cáncer, leo y virgo?

 _Tendré que tener una pequeña conversación con esos niños._

―Disculpe, Señora. Había una camisa aquí…

―Tenía olor feo así que la puse a lavar.

Dohko sonrió, hacia mucho que alguien no se ocupaba de él.

―Gracias.

―Ahora me voy, tengo que encontrar a Kani.

Después de que la mujer se fuera, Dohko fue hasta la mesa del comedor y tomó la taza. Desayuno lista, ropa limpia. Era el paraíso.

Excepto que por alguna razón el té no era té, era café y del griego. Escupió el ofensivo líquido y corrió hasta la parte trasera del templo donde colgaba la ropa para secar.

Su camisa era dos tallas más chica. Lo que antes había sido un solo color solido era ahora una reunión de manchas decoloradas sobre la tela.

Su mañana estaba arruinada.

* * *

 **Escorpio**

―Ahora, si pones ese encima, tendremos un fuerte ―decía Milo mientras ayudaba a su alumno a colocar la última pieza para terminar su fuerte.

Camus lo miraba con reprobación desde el sillón, donde sostenía a su alumna sobre sus rodillas mientras la niña intentaba leer un libro en francés.

―Señor, Camus. ¿Por qué parece que se tragó un limón?

El acuariano entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos en el pequeño Kyros, que lo ignoró por completo. Camus tuvo un recuerdo, de cuando era niño. Milo le había hecho la misma pregunta y también había ignorado su disgusto.

 _De tal maestro, tal alumno. Aunque solo es aplicable a escorpio. No sé por qué los míos salieron tan mal._

―Porque tu maestro me molesta ―contestó al niño.

La risa de Milo resonó en el lugar.

―También te quiero Cami.

―No me llames así.

― ¡Que momento tan hermoso!

Los cuatro miraron hacia la mujer en la entrada. Tenía una escoba en una mano, un bidón de lejía en el otro y llevaba puesto un delantal.

― ¿Cuándo contrate limpieza? ―preguntó Milo en voz baja.

― ¿Son sus hijos? Que padre tan responsables.

―No son nuestros-

―Cuantos padres jóvenes y responsables hay en este lugar.

―Señora, nosotros no…

―Y todos muy guapos. Tengo que llamar a Gía para que sepa que le puedo conseguir esposo a su nieta. Pero no ese rubio. Abandonar a su mujer y su hijito de esa manera. Que malvado.

Los caballeros fruncieron el ceño y sus alumnos compartieron miradas.

―Señora, ya le dijimos que no-

―Tengo que hablar con el patriarca antes de encontrar a Kani, esto no puede ser así. Un hombre tan irresponsable. Un abandonador.

La mujer siguió caminando, metida en su propio mundo de quejas y maldiciones contra alguien. Estaba tan ocupada que no vio al caballero de Sagitario pasar a su lado.

―Milo, ¿Tienes azúcar?

El caballero de sagitario apareció con una taza en una mano y una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

―Es que a Shura se le acabó y Lía quiere panqueques de desayuno.

―Claro, en la cocina.

―Maestro el fuerte ―dijo Kyros jalando de la camisa del griego. ― ¿Vienes, Kia?

La niña frunció el ceño (de una manera muy similar a su maestro) ante el apodo. Miró a su futuro compañero de armas y luego al fuerte. Se encogió por dentro ante la imagen frente a ella.

―Los libros no son para hacer fuertes. Y no me llames así.

―Camus, ¡finalmente tienes la alumna que querías! Aburrida igual que tú.

―Cállate, Milo.

* * *

 **Capricornio**

―Mezclas el huevo con la leche primero y después agregas la harina de a poco, mezclando bien para que no queden grumos. Inténtalo.

El caballero de capricornio le entregó la cuchara a su alumna y vigilo de cerca como mezclaba.

― ¿Así está bien, papá?

―Un poco más y luego agregaremos más harina.

―Tengo el azúcar. Tuve que ir al templo de Milo porque yo tampoco tenía más.

Ninguno de los tres notó a la mujer que los miraba desde detrás de un pilar.

―Tendrías que tener, mamá.

Aioros sonrió a la niña, ignorando el que lo llamara mamá y le dio el azúcar.

Elena frunció el ceño y se acercó a la familia.

― ¿Mamá? Pero si es un hombre.

Lía se dio vuelta y clavó sus ojos en la mujer.

―Eso no importa. Él es mi papá ―empezó, señalando a Shura ―y él es mi mamá. Es lo que la inútil quiso.

 _Dudo que sea obra de Athena_ , pensaron los caballeros.

―Pero están separados. Yo vivo con papá, pero mamá vive cerca. Así que puedo visitarla mucho.

Los ojos de Elena se habían llenado de lágrimas. Era una historia tan triste.

―Eres una niña tan fuerte ―dijo abrazando a Lía.

La niña miró a su maestro como diciendo "¿Y ahora qué hago?", pero comprendió, al ver sus caras, que ellos tampoco tenían idea.

―No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a que tus papás estén juntos de nuevo y no tengas que vivir con uno solo.

La mujer se levantó, dispuesta a hablar con el patriarca sobre varias cosas que había visto mal en ese lugar. Decidida salió del templo, dejando atrás a tres protectores de Athena que seguían sin entender qué había pasado.

―Con razón el señor Kanon huyo. Esa mujer está loca ―dijo la niña volviendo a la preparación de los panqueques.

* * *

 **Piscis**

Afrodita estaba ocupado en su jardín cuando vio a la mujer acercándose. Levantó una mano y la saludó.

 _Se amable con la gente o te enviaran a Asgard_ , se dijo.

―Señora ―saludó.

―Pero que jovencita tan linda.

Afrodita frunció el ceño y volvió a repetir su mantra.

 _Se amable con la gente o te enviaran a Asgard._

―Señora, no soy-

―Seguro eres la madre de alguno de los niños. No está bien que vivas separada de tu marido y dejes a tu hijo con él. Eso no es lo que hace una madre.

 _Se amable con la gente o te enviaran a Asgard._

―Señora, yo no soy la madre de nadie.

― ¿Eres como el rubio? No me sorprendería que ustedes fueran los padres de esa criatura que la linda pareja adopto. Lucen como esos padres que se preocupan más por sí mismos.

 _Se amable con la gente o te enviaran a Asgard._

―Ya le dije, no soy la madre de nadie. Ni siquiera soy-

―Vergüenza debería darte.

―Pero…

La mujer no lo dejó terminar, siguió subiendo para encontrarse con el patriarca.

 _Se amable con la gente o te enviaran a Asgard. Se amable con la gente o te enviaran a Asgard._

Todas las rosas alrededor del caballero se marchitaron. El nervio de esa mujer.

* * *

 **Salón del Patriarca**

Elena llegó hasta el último templo y abrió las puertas. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con el Patriarca. Le sorprendía que permitiera algunas personas tan irresponsables en ese lugar.

Y podría preguntar si tenía un teléfono desde el cual llamar a sus amigas. Había muchos padres solteros en el lugar. Niños que necesitaban madres.

Ya buscaría a Kanon después y se aseguraría de conseguir sus propios nietos.

Parpadeó dos veces ante la imagen frente a ella. Su esposo estaba hablando con el Patriarca, y no lucía como una conversación amistosa.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Adelanto**_

― _Tiene que hacer algo._

― _No puede obligarme._

― _Es un muy mal ejemplo. Con razón esos andan con los pelos como niñas._


	3. Lo que puede ir peor irá peor

**Lo que puede ir peor… irá peor.**

 _Mientras Elena limpiaba a la fuerza el templo de Cáncer…_

 **Santuario de Athena**

―Alde, bienvenido ―saludó Mu. Miró a los lados vacios del caballero. ― ¿Y los alumnos de Saga?

―Kanon me avisó vía cosmos que los dejara con él. Dijo algo sobre el santuario siendo muy peligroso para ellos.

―Tenemos-

―Señor Mu, necesitamos su ayuda en el coliseo. Su alumno no quiere bajar a uno de los caballeros de bronce ―dijo un guardia.

―Lo siento, Alde. Luego te cuento.

El caballero de Tauro vio desaparecer a su amigo y emprendió el camino hacia su templo. Tenía mucho sueño, el desvío no programado en su viaje lo había agotado.

En el camino se cruzó con Máscara de la Muerte, que iba murmurando cosas sobre personas entrometidas y mandonas.

 _Seguro se peleó con Afrodita de nuevo_ , pensó el brasilero.

Al llegar a su templo, algo chocó contra su pecho.

―Auch ―se quejó la mujer. ―Lo siento mucho, no creí que hubiera alguien por aquí.

―Yo lo siento, no estaba prestando atención ―dijo él ayudándola a levantarse.

Aldebarán observó a la joven mientras ella acomodaba algunas hebras sueltas de regreso a su coleta.

―Soy Phoebe ―dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

―Aldebarán, caballero de Tauro. Un placer conocerla.

― ¿De casualidad sabes cómo llegar al pueblo más cercano? Tengo que comprar unas cosas y mis padres me abandonaron y no encuentro a Saga.

―Claro, la acompaño.

* * *

 _Mientras Elena regañaba a Shaka…_

 **Santuario de Ares (Monte Baba, Bitola, República de Macedonia)**

Kanon se removía en su cama y apretaba las sábanas con fuerza.

 _Estaba en el gran salón. ¿En qué momento había regresado al santuario? La mesa estaba llena de comida, sus amigos estaban allí, atados a las sillas con las miradas vacías._

― _Coman, niños. Es necesario que coman para que sean fuertes._

 _Kanon tembló al oír la voz de Elena y miró alrededor buscándola._

― _Esas greñas._

 _Escuchó la voz de Andros y llevó sus manos a su cabello. Estaba ahí, por suerte._

 _La imagen cambió, ahora estaba en el coliseo, parado en medio de la arena._

― _Es tu culpa ―dijo una voz a su derecha._

 _Kanon miró hacia esa dirección y gritó de terror. Su hermano, o lo que suponía era su hermano, se acercaba a él._

 _Era una enorme bola de grasa con una bola más pequeña encima y extremidades saliendo en cuatro direcciones. La ropa le apretaba y el cabello corto hacía parecer que llevaba un tazón sobre la cabeza._

― _Tu culpa ―dijo otra voz._

 _Kanon se giró y se encontró con Milo, el primer amigo que había tenido dentro del Santuario. También era una enorme bola con tazón en la cabeza que giraba hacia él._

― _Pagaras ―dijo otra voz._

 _Kanon se volteó y vio a Mu, Shaka y Camus. Todos eran grandes bolas de grasa con cortes de hongo acercándose en busca de venganza._

― _Nos abandonaste._

 _Más y más habitantes del santuario se aparecían a su alrededor y se acercaban para encerrarlo y ahogarlo._

― _¡Noooooo!_

― ¡Auch! ¡Kanon! ―el grito femenino lo trajo de regreso al mundo real.

Se asomó por el borde de la cama para ver a la amazona tirada en el piso.

―Lo siento, Danny. ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Por Ares, Kanon!

― ¡A mí no me metan! ―gritó un niño desde la sala.

―Lo siento, Danna. Tuve un sueño horrible y aterrador ―se quedó callado, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. ―Tengo que ir al santuario y ayudarlos.

―Sigo sin entender de qué hablas.

―No importa. Tenemos que ir al santuario.

― ¿Tenemos?

―No pienso ir sin refuerzos. Te explico en el camino.

* * *

 _Mientras Afrodita repetía su mantra…_

 **Santuario de Athena. Sala del Patriarca.**

Shion se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó con fuerza. Si tenía que escuchar una palabra más de ese hombre se arriesgaría a pasar una temporada en Asgard.

 _El caballero de Dubhe Alpha no es mala compañía_ , pensó.

―Tiene que hacer algo ―dijo el hombre.

Shion regresó a la conversación que no había estado escuchando y respiró profundo.

―No puede obligarme ―contestó acomodándose el cabello.

―Es un muy mal ejemplo. Con razón esos andan con los pelos como niñas.

Una vena empezó a asomar en la frente de Shion.

 _Asgard suena cada vez más tentador_

―A nuestra diosa no le molesta. El cabello largo no nos hace peores caballeros-

―Solo los hace parecer niñas.

―Señor Popoulos, entiendo su opinión pero-

―Si usted no hace algo, yo lo haré.

Shion dejó su conversación para enviar un mensaje vía cosmos a todos los miembros de la orden.

" _Tenemos un maniaco en el santuario. Repito, un maniaco en el santuario"_

" _Ya sabemos que Saga está aquí Patriarca"_ contestó Milo.

" _Además de Saga. Alguien mucho más peligroso. Cuiden sus cabelleras. Repito cuiden sus cabelleras. Están en peligro"_

" _Al que se acerque a mi cabello lo lleno de rosas. Asgard o no Asgard"_

―Viejo, olvida eso ―dijo la mujer golpeando a su marido en la cabeza.

 _Gracias a Athena._

―No encuentro a Kani y tiene que ir a probarse el esmoquin. Y después tenemos que elegir el pastel y las tarjetas. Hacer la lista de invitados…

 _Buena suerte, Saga. Yo en esta no puedo ayudarte, tengo que proteger mi cabello._

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario**

―Maestro, ¿Qué hace? ―preguntó Saskia al caballero de acuario mientras lo veía meter a la fuerza todo su cabello dentro de una gorra.

―Tomo medidas de protección.

―Camus necesito que me prestes tu gorra― dijo Milo entrando al templo.

―Consigue la tuya.

* * *

 **Templo de Virgo**

― ¿Crees que sea suficiente, Aioria? ―preguntó Marin observando al caballero de virgo.

―Tendrá que servir por ahora.

Ambos guerreros de Athena miraron al indio, cuyo cabello había sido sostenido con muchas hebillas para parecer más corto.

―Mientras Shaka no se mueva, estará bien.

Marín miró al rubio, que no se había movido desde que ellos habían entrado.

―No creo que eso sea un problema.

* * *

 **Templo de Piscis**

―Con eso será suficiente ―dijo Afrodita acomodando el cabello dentro de su boina y posando frente al espejo. ― ¿Quién dice que las cosas no pueden hacerse con estilo?

―Afrodita, ¿de casualidad tienes otra?

―Mi querido, Mu. Haré mi misión el salvar nuestros cabellos ―dijo el pisciano abriendo un armario repleto de boinas y sombreros.

* * *

 **Rodorio**

Aldebarán se detuvo a tiempo para no chocar contra Phoebe.

― ¿Algo anda mal?

―Nada. Sólo espero que mis padres no estén causando muchos problemas. Tengo una mala sensación.

―Seguro no es nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer…

 **Adelanto**

― _¿Entonces no eres Kani?_

― _No señora._

― _Y Kani está…_


	4. Paz al final del camino ¿o no?

**Paz al final del camino... ¿o no?**

Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y quiero disculparme por haber desaparecido.

* * *

 **Paz al final del camino... ¿o no?**

 **Café en Rodorio**

Aldebaran, ajeno a la locura en el santuario, disfrutaba de un café con Phoebe. Resultaba que tenía mucho en común con la muchacha.

― ¡Me encanta bailar samba! ―dijo ella riendo. Su risa se detuvo de golpe y su ceño se frunció.

― ¿Algo malo? ¿El café sabe mal?

―Sigo sintiendo que algo no está bien.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Géminis.**

―Las rosadas con flores son más delicadas, pero las blancas con plateado son más elegantes―.

Elena estaba sentada en el comedor del templo, frente a ella, ocupando toda la mesa, había docenas de motivos para invitaciones.

―Deberían estar eligiendo conmigo ―se quejó. No había visto a Kanon desde la noche anterior y no tenía idea de donde se había metido su hija. ―Todavía tienen que ir a probarse la ropa, elegir las flores y la ropa, los invitados, las damas de honor y los padrinos. Hay tanto para hacer.

Miró las tarjetas una vez más.

―Las celestes me gustan más.

* * *

 **Entrada del Santuario**

― ¿Es moda en el santuario de Athena llevar sombreros? ―preguntó Danna al ver a los guardias. Tenían sombreros verdes con rosas de tela como adornos.

―Es esto. Esto es de lo que hablaba. La muerte, la destrucción, el dolor.

―Estás exagerando de nuevo, solo son sombreros ridículos. Deberías venir para la fiesta de Halloween en casa.

― ¿Dónde está el maestro Saga? ―preguntó Gilbert.

―Eso vamos a averiguar ―dijo Kanon.

* * *

 **Escaleras al templo de libra.**

Seiya y Hyoga seguían el rastro de cabellos negros desde hacía dos templos atrás. Les había llamado mucho la atención.

El rastro llevaba al interior del séptimo templo. Se miraron y decidieron seguirlo. Se cruzaron con un hombre desconocido en uno de los pasillos. Los saludo con una sonrisa y siguió de largo.

Los menores se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino. Si el hombre estaba allí probablemente era un invitado.

Escucharon sollozos desde detrás de una puerta. El rastro terminaba allí y, al mirar al rincón, Seiya se desmayó mientras Hyoga se quedaba congelado en su lugar.

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

Kanon entró en puntas de pie, manteniéndose escondido detrás de paredes y pilares. No había moros en la costa.

Detrás de él, Danna rolaba los ojos y se frotaba las sienes ante el comportamiento infantil de su pareja.

 _Espero que no les pase ese comportamiento a los niños._

Kanon corrió a toda velocidad el espacio abierto de la sala y se escondió en el otro lado.

― ¿Quieren ir por dulces mientras Kanon juega al ladrón? ―preguntó a los gemelos.

― ¡Ja!

Kanon ignoró el que ya no estaba siendo seguido y siguió escondiéndose. Un brazo salió de la oscuridad y lo jaló hacia un rincón, tapando su boca.

― ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! ― siseó Saga en su oído. ―No tienes idea del tiempo que llevo escondido en el techo al rayo del sol.

Kanon se volteó a ver a su hermano y tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar reír a carcajadas. Saga tenía la cara roja, excepto por dos círculos más pálidos alrededor de los ojos.

―Pareces un mapache.

―No es gracioso.

― ¡Kani! ―la voz de Elena borró la sonrisa del rostro de Kanon. ― ¿Hay dos?

Saga sonrió.

―Como venía diciéndole señora, soy el hermano gemelo de Kanon. Saga, mucho gusto ―dijo el caballero tendiéndole la mano a la mujer que le devolvió el gesto todavía mirando entre ambos.

― ¿Entonces no eres Kani?

―No señora.

―Kanon, ¿ya terminaste de- ¡Eres un mapache! ―dijo Danna señalando al mayor de los gemelos.

Saga gruñó por lo bajo. ―Son tal para cual.

―Disculpa ―dijo Elena mirando a Danna de pies a cabeza ― ¿Tú eres?

―Mi esposa ―dijo Kanon antes de que la amazona pudiera contestar. Cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre él. ―Estamos felizmente casados desde hace años. Estos son nuestros hijos.

Kanon sujetó a los gemelos y los puso delante de Elena, que los miró con sorpresa.

 _Si me siguen el juego les daré dos raciones de postre en la cena,_ les dijo vía cosmos.

― ¿Quién es ella, papi? ―preguntó Alex.

―Puedes llamarme abuela Elena ―dijo la mujer sujetando las mejillas del niño.

―Pero no es-

 _Te daré tres raciones, Gil._

―Justo que te robes a la abuela ―terminó de decir el pequeño.

* * *

 **Rodorio**

―Es extraño ―dijo Phoebe.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Ya no siento que algo ande mal.

― ¿Eso es bueno, no?

―Es la calma antes de la tormenta. Mejor regresamos.

* * *

 **Templo de Libra**

―No te preocupes, Shiryu ―consolaba Shun al dragón mientras Hyoga intentaba despertar a Seiya. ―El cabello vuelve a crecer.

Su compañero lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. La mitad de su cabello alcanzaba su oreja y la otra mitad tenia mechones irregulares que iban de su hombro a su nuca.

―Fue horrible, Shun. Salió de la nada. Tenía tijeras. Todo fue tan rápido. Quise huir pero me persiguió.

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

―Déjenme entender ―empezó Elena ― ¿No eres Kani?

―No señora.

―Y Kani está casado y tiene dos niños.

―Así es.

―Sí ―dijo Danna abrazando el brazo de Kanon ―y somos muy felices.

 _Esta me las pagas, Kanon._ Le dijo al caballero vía cosmos.

―No hay problema.

― ¿Eh?

―Saga puede casarse con Phoebe.

― ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Entrada del Santuario**

―Eso no se ve todos los días ―dijo Phoebe al ver a los guardias.

― ¿Por qué llevan sombreros? ―preguntó el caballero a los guardias.

―Hubo un aviso del patriarca. Dijo que nuestras cabelleras corrían peligro y el caballero de Piscis apareció con un plan.

―Ya veo. Esos sombreros se me hacían familiares.

― ¡Ay no! ―dijo Phoebe ganándose una mirada extrañada de los hombres. ―Sabía que algo andaba mal.

Dejó todas las cosas que llevaba en brazos de Aldebarán y corrió escaleras arriba.

― ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis.**

―Atrapé a uno, pero los demás se me escaparon ―dijo Andros entrando al templo.

Se quedó mirando a los dos Kanon, la joven de cabello negro y los pequeños de ojos extraños.

―Vieja, ¿qué pasa acá?

―Ella es Danna, la esposa de Kani y esos son sus hijos. Gilbert y Alex. Él es Saga, el gemelo de Kani. Se va a casar con Phoebe.

―No con esos pelos. Ningún sujeto de greñas como esas se va a casar con mi niña.

―Nadie se va a casar con nadie ―dijo Phoebe desde la entrada. ―Mitéra, por favor. Y papá, deja de molestar a la gente. Entrega las tijeras.

―No quiero.

―Papá ―Phoebe tendió una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba y miró a su padre hasta que el mayor entrego el par de tijeras que llevaba en el bolsillo. ―Las otras también.

El hombre gruño por lo bajo y entregó el otro par de tijeras que llevaba.

―Ahora nos vamos. Ya causaron muchos problemas. Kanon está casado, es suficiente.

―Pero te puedes casar con Saga.

―Nos vamos ―la chica sujetó a sus padres y los arrastró fuera del templo. ―¡Fue un gusto conocerlos, lamento los problemas!

* * *

 **Templo de Tauro**

―No puedes arruinar tu oportunidad de casarte. No quiero que te quedes soltera para siempre.

― ¿Phoebe?

―Alde ―la chica se detuvo y saludó al caballero. ―Lamento mucho el haberte dejado así, es que-

―Pero que guapo eres ―dijo Elena ―y muy bien alimentado.

―Me gusta comer, Señora ―dijo el caballero.

―Ese pelo no me gusta.

―Nos vamos ―dijo la chica recordando por qué estaba apurada en primer lugar. ― ¿Nos vemos en el café mañana?

―Por supuesto.

* * *

―Me gusta. Es muy guapo y come bien. Se nota. Quizás puedas casarte con él. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Aldebarán, y ya lo veremos mitéra.

―No me gusta su cabello.

* * *

―Eso salió muy bien― dijo Kanon. Una muy furiosa amazona y un muy enfadado mapache miraron al caballero con mala cara.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Cabellos libres**

―Al fin puedo quitarme este ridículo sombrero. No lo hagamos de nuevo.

―Aioria, no olvides quitar ninguna de las hebillas.

―Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Afrodita.

 _Caballeros, es estado de emergencia está oficialmente terminado. Lo hicimos muy bien, solo tuvimos una baja._

En su habitación, Shiryu no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al hombre que había asesinado su hermosa cabellera.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Familias**

 **Templo de Capricornio**

―Papá, necesito que firmes acá ―dijo Lía entregándole un papel a Shura. El caballero ni se molestó en mirar qué era. Sólo firmó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

La niña bajó hasta sagitario e interrumpió a Aioros mientras él conversaba con su hermano.

―Necesito que firmes esto.

― ¿Qué es?

―No importa, sólo firma.

Aioros rió y firmó el papel. Lía salió del templo muy feliz, metió los papeles firmados en un sobre y los regresó al remitente. Se quedó con la carta que decía:

" _Querida Lía:_

 _Haz que tus padres firmen esto. Yo lo llevaré al registro civil y estarán oficialmente casados._

 _Besos_

 _Abuela Elena."_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Razones ¬¬_

 _Mi computadora se sobrecalentaba y se apagaba sola, la lleve a limpiar pero me tuvieron dando vueltas y no la podía usar porque –como dije- se apagaba sola cuando se le daba la gana y perdía las cosas. Estuve contestando desde el cel, pero no podía subir las historias desde ahí._

 _Por otra parte, tengo un final dentro de poco y la profesora hermosa (nótese el sarcasmo) nos da los títulos de los libros pero no dice qué capítulo es el que se supone tenemos que estudiar. Así que es una repetición de la momia de papel. Si leo una palabra más sobre el capitalismo (que no tiene nada que ver con políticas de información) voy a tirarme de un edificio... o tirar a la profesora._


	5. Extra: La tan ansiada boda

**Extra: La tan ansiada boda**

 _Yunmari: en respuesta a tu review, los Popos aparecen, causan problemas, dejan todo patas arriba y se van. En algún momento escribiré a Alde con su nueva "familia política" pero no es el momento (hay que dejarlo disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad)_

 _Sobre Afrodita… el pez y yo tenemos una relación especial desde que escribí "El por qué de Afrodita", me es imposible verlo como gay o siquiera pintarlo como uno. ¿Metrosexual? Seguro. ¿Más fashion que las mujeres del Santuario? Seguro. ¿Gay? No tanto._

* * *

 **Extra: La tan ansiada boda**

Elena no podía contener las lágrimas mientras ocupaba la primera fila de asientos, la más cercana al altar.

Marín, Shaina, Junet y Saori eran las madrinas, estaban paradas en sus hermosos vestidos verdes las dos más jóvenes con lágrimas de emoción opacando sus ojos. Shaina empezaba a impacientarse y Marín le lanzaba miradas de "no lo arruines" a Aioria.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Aioria, Milo, Shun y Seiya -los padrinos- dirigían sus miradas al pasillo.

Los asientos eran ocupados por todos los miembros de la orden de Athena y Shion estaba parado en el altar, observando con orgullo a uno de sus hijos. El novio.

La música, a cargo de Orfeo, Pharao y Sorrento (los dos últimos prestados), empezó a sonar, anunciando la entrada de la novia.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada. Con un hermoso vestido blanco hasta el piso y con su brazo alrededor del de Dohko, la novia inició su entrada.

Los sollozos de Elena podían oírse por sobre la música. Estaba tan feliz.

La novia llegó al final del pasillo y fue entregada al novio. La música dejó de sonar y Shion limpió su garganta para hacerse escuchar.

―Familia, estamos aquí reunidos-

―Esto es humillante ―dijo la novia. ― ¿Por qué Aioros es el novio y yo tengo que usar vestido?

―Porque sacaste la barita más corta ―contestó Aioria. ―Cuñada.

―Como decía-

―Ya sáltalo Shion, queremos ir a comer ―dijo Kanon desde el lado del novio.

―Ese niño irrespetuoso ―murmuró Shion ―de acuerdo, bla bla bla, los declaro marido y mujer, Puede besar a la novia.

―Ni se te ocurra, Aioros.

―No te hagas el difícil, Shura.

El rostro de Arioso se acercaba más y más mientras Shura se inclinaba todo lo posible para alejarse.

* * *

―¡Aaaaaahhhh!

Shura se encontró en su habitación.

―Solo una pesadilla, una horrible y traumática pesadilla ―se dijo a si mismo.

―Papi, ¿Por qué gritas en mitad de la noche? ―preguntó Lía desde la puerta refregándose un ojo y conteniendo un bostezo.

―Una pesadilla. Es todo.

―Está bien.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Shura miraba el papel que había sacado del sobre marrón. Seguía leyéndolo una y otra vez, intentando encontrar palabras diferentes.

Revisaba el final del papel, viendo que tenía su firma y la de Aioros.

― ¿Esto cuándo pasó?

― _Papá, necesito que firmes acá._

―Lía ―murmuró.

Sacó el otro papel que había en el sobre y lo leyó.

" _Queridos:_

 _Tenía que hacer algo. No es correcto que su pequeña viva separada de alguno de los dos. Por eso me tomé la libertad de presentar todos los papeles por ustedes._

 _Espero que sean felices y visitaremos para navidad._

 _Cariños, Elena."_

―Esa vieja metiche.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Aioros.

Shura le dio el papel y, para cuando terminó de leerlo, Aioros empezó a reír.

―¿No es tan malo o si?

―No pienso ser la novia. Y ni se te ocurra besarme.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

Iba a escribir algo sobre Alde pero:

1 Me parece muy pronto para que se esté casando.

2 Todavía no tengo muy en claro al personaje. Espero escribir algo con él como prota antes de terminar con el mes de Athena.


End file.
